


Feels Like Home

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: domestic! Seth and Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth cooks Kate dinner for the first time. And gets a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from sethkateskyewardlove. Domestic! Seth and Kate.

When they get one of their first big scores, Seth springs for a posh hotel room with a kitchen. “Why?” Kate asks as they head inside the room, dropping their bags on the floor. “I don’t know if you know this but just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean that I can cook.” 

He shakes his head. “Don’t you worry, Little Lady. I’ve got that handled. I don’t know about you but there are only so many dollar tacos that I can eat.” 

She squints. “So you’re going to cook?” 

He tosses the car keys onto the bed nearest the window claiming it for himself. “I’m a damn good cook. That’s what happens when you have a father that doesn’t give a shit and you have a little bother that whines when he’s hungry.” 

Kate steps back with a smile on her face that makes Seth fidget. “What? You don’t believe me? I can cook, damn it.” 

She smiles wider as she takes a seat on her own bed. “No. I believe you. Just the idea of you cooking for little Richie is cute.” 

“Don’t get used to it. It’s not like I can cook for his dietary restrictions anymore.” 

Kate frowns, remembering the fact that Richie is one of those snake vampires now. “So what are you cooking?” 

“That’s a surprise. Just sit tight. I’ll be back in a little while. Go hang out by the pool or something.” 

“I could come with you.” 

“Sit tight,” he orders and she finds herself rolling her eyes. Still when he leaves, Kate takes him up on the suggestion to go to the pool. Summer is finally starting to fade so it’s a bit nippy out but the pool has a heater and Kate gets in a decent swim. 

She used to be on the swim team back in Bethel. She remembers practices, laughing with her friends in the locker room, her family cheering her on at meets on the weekends. That is gone now like some dim dream from someone else’s life. The water is the only place she feels at rest anymore.

As the sun begins to set, Kate heads back to the room. Seth is chopping up something that looks like chicken and there’s something boiling in the pot. 

“What’s that?” she asks. 

“Fettuccine Alfredo,” he responds without looking up, “how was your swim?” 

“It was good,” she replies, “Fettuccine Alfredo huh? How’d you manage that one?” 

“I asked around. It wasn’t easy and I think I insulted one of the vendors because Grandma almost skinned me alive but I managed.” 

“You know you didn’t have to cook. I would have been okay with our usual night out.” 

“I know I didn’t have to cook. I wanted to cook. I’ve been going goddamned stir crazy for months. I just want to feel like home.” 

Kate, still in nothing but her bikini and dripping wet, tosses the towel around her waist to the side. He looks up for the first time from what he’s been doing, dropping the knife on the kitchen counter. His brow furrows and he puts his hands on his hips. “You are gonna kill me looking like that.” 

She shakes her head. “I would never. You are useless to me if you are dead. I can’t take advantage of you that way.” 

“Pretty sure I’m the only one that can do that, considering.” 

She nods, her wet hair dripping on the floor as she does. “So do it.” 

“Your wish is my command,” he answers, stepping forward, cupping her chin in his hands and bending down to kiss her. Kate has to stand up on her tip toes to reach him, grabbing hold of his neck for better balance. 

The young woman pulls away. “Dinner’s going to be a messed up.” 

“I think I’d rather eat you.” 

A grin crosses her face and Seth picks her up to place her on the counter, kissing her neck as she grips his shoulders harder. “I might just let you,” Kate answers. 

Seth fumbles to turn off the stove all the while holding onto her. Cooking is set to the side as he trails kisses down her stomach. His hands, slow and steady, take down the bottoms of her bikini until it’s on the floor. Kate grips the counter hard in fear of falling off. He kisses her thighs, and she shudders in delight. He looks up, smiling. “You taste so, so, good baby.” 

He buries his head in her legs with his tongue licking over her clit. “God, Seth,” she lets out and his other hand entangles with hers. Kate’s legs grip around his back then as he begins to put his fingers inside of her. 

“Gotta do that prep work,” he tells her. His finger slides into her entrance, rubbing circles around the folds of her clit until it is slick with her wetness. Kate lets out a cry as he hits her sweet spot. He takes his finger out then sticks it in his mouth, sucking it. “God, you are my favorite meal, Katie.” 

“Well, I’m still hungry,” she purrs. Her eyes glance down to his piece and Seth grins, working his pants down until his cock is out. He slides inside of her and pulls away her bikini top. She is still dripping wet from the pool, her skin cold as he twists the nipple of one of her breasts making her cry out. _Their neighbors in the next room are going to hate them._

Then, finally, he takes her. His hips rock against hers as Kate squirms in underneath him, gasping. He leans in close to nuzzle her neck, slowly thrusting into her again, and again as her nails dig into his back while Kate holds onto him. “Fuck, Katie-Cakes,” he growls. His body tenses, and she is shaking in underneath him, her toes curling as her breath begins to come in little, high pitched pants. 

The two collapse with their arms wrapped around each other. Seth’s head rests on her shoulder, as Kate's does on his. Finally, Kate pulls back and holds his face in her hands. “It’s not a kitchen or cooking that makes a place feel like home you know.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “What is it then?” 

“It’s us,” she replies, kissing him. “C’mon. Let me get dressed and then you can show me how to cook. I’m starved.” 

He laughs, and kisses her again. “Sure thing, baby girl.”


End file.
